The Machina Era
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Before mechanids, there was living machines roaming the land, huminids living side by side… But things are starting to change for these beings in a world that's full of life… But has danger lying underneath the surface. This is a collection of those machines and their lives prior to the events of Origins… Prior to the war.
1. Taken Under Wing

Ben kept his distance as he looked at the graveyard before him, his eyes focused on a young girl who was knelt before two gravestones. She was quiet with the occasional sniffles that would escape her.. he knew very well why she was here.

_Poor kid… she doesn't deserve to have to go through something like this._

"Mama… Papa… Why did you have to die…?" she asked, for what felt like the 100th time. "Why did those monsters have to kill you?!"

Ben cringed a little as she cried out. He sighed a little, thinking about the talk he had earlier with the foster care taker.

_You're the closest to next of kin she has… I know you're not huminid… but please… she won't talk to any of us… Help her…_

Ben nodded to himself before rolling over to Clara, brushing her back with his wing.

"Clara." he whispered.

She jumped a little, looking up at him.

"B-Ben… H-How long have you been here…?"

"Few minutes…" He rolled closer to her, nuzzling her. She brought her arms around his wing, sniffling a little.

"I want them back…"

"I know you do… I wish they could come back too… Your parents were dear friends of mine… I was sad to see them go."

Clara sniffled, hugging a little tighter. "I don't wanna live in a foster care system… I wanna live with a family… I wanna have a mama and papa again…"

Ben nuzzled her again. "I know kiddo… I know…"

The little girl buried her face into his side, sobbing a little. "It's not fair… A...Am I a bad girl… Is that why Machina did this to me…?"

"No…" He scooped the girl on to his wing, rocking her a little, humming softly.

_I remember my mother used to do this for me when I was a pup…_

Clara relaxed a bit, curling up on his wing. _He's warm… Like Mama's arms was… Least he's still here…_

"All things happen for a reason Clara… I'm not liking what's happening to our world either… but I want you to know you're not alone… and you're not going anywhere near that foster care system."

Her head shot up in surprise eyes widening. "W-What…? B-But I'm all that's left-" It clicked. "... No way…!"

Ben gave a shy smile. "They talked to me earlier… according to your parents will I'm next of kin… if anything should happen to them… I was to be the one to take care of you."

Clara teared up a little, but it wasn't out of grief this time… It was relief. She hugged the crop duster, kissing his hood. "Thank you… Thank you… I'd like that…"

"Then it'll be done…" He nuzzled her. "My little pup."

She nuzzled him, giggling a little. "Yeah… That's me…" She smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you too Clara…" He turned around, letting both him and Clara have one last look at the gravestones before turning away, rolling off towards Propwash Junction.

"Let's go home."

"Home… I think right now that's my favorite word…" Clara yawned a bit, laying on his wing once more, trying to stay awake. It had been a long few days for the girl. "Cause home's where you are…"

Ben smiled, rocking her a little as he went on. He started humming the same song from earlier before singing softly.

"Never letting go… gotta learn to grow… I'll watch as you'll touch the sky… Still you fly… Now I know it's what you gotta do, find a dream that's new, give it all you got this time… still you fly… Still you fly…"

Clara smiled curling up as she started to drift. _I got a papa again… A real one…_

Ben sang on till Clara was fast asleep. Once they were in Propwash Junction, he was able to get a blanket and pillow for her with some help. After that, he went on back to hangar, settling down for the day, deciding he'd join Clara as well on cloud nine.

He looked at her, smiling as he closed his eyes, starting to drift.

_We may be different in more ways than one…_

_But deep down…_

_We're not that different at all…_

_I'll be the best parent I can be for you Clara… I promise._


	2. New Scenery

_Good luck out there… be safe. Come back alive if you can._

Jericho couldn't believe everything that was happening. One day he was leading his squadrons into battle… the next… he was being transferred from his barrack out on the sea to a small town.

_All because of these attacks that keep happening… Least it's not a full out war… Yet. _

Soon enough, he and the planes he was traveling with made a landing, each being shown to their hangars. Instead of turning in, he decided he'd have a look around the town. He wanted to know what he'd be protecting after all.

It was a nice small town. It was still growing as it were with new shops under construction and other things that were works in progress.

"Incoming!"

Jericho stopped in his tracks, seeing a young crop duster roll by, trying to get a herd of sheep to veer away from the roads.

"I swear you sheep can be so naughty." The crop duster blew his whistle, getting their attention. "Finally…"

He lead them back to the pasture before closing the gate.

"There…"

"Sheep problem?" Jericho asked.

The crop duster looked to him.

"Nothing out of the normal routine… You new here?"

"Was just transferred, I'm part of the Jolly Wrenches."

"Oh! You must be one of the War Birds they sent our way." The crop duster gave a nod of respect. "I'm Benjamin Crophopper, but Ben for short.

"Jericho Riley." Jericho snapped off a salute with his wing. "Nice to meet you Ben."

"Nice to meet you too… glad you're here… It'll be calming to everyone here to know that they'll be protected, me included."

"I'll do my best."

"And that's all we'll ask." Ben yawned a little. "Well… I need to turn in… I'll see you later."

Ben rolled off, leaving Jericho to wander through the town again.

By accident a plane bumped into him as she was rolling back to her hangar. "O-Oh! I'm sorry sir!"

Jericho rolled back a little. "It's alright, just be a little more careful."

She nodded, looking him over. "We got ourselves a war hero in our midst don't we?"

Jericho kept his best modest look. "Just here to do my job ma'am… Jericho Riley."

"Rebecca Meyer." She replied giving a nod and a smile. "Welcome to Propwash Junction Mr. Riley…"

"Just Jericho will do ma'am…" Jericho gave a gentle smile, looking her over.

She was a Cessna 402 in a teal and white paint job, some marbling decals on her wings, her eyes a grey color. She giggled a bit. "Please… Just call me Becky. Ma'am is for old biplanes."

Jericho chuckled. "Alright then… Becky."

Becky smiled giving a nod. "See you around… Be sure to stop by one of the oil pubs the huminids built recently… For squishies… They make a mean can of oil."

"I'll be sure to then… sounds wonderful."

"Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Maybe so."

Becky smiled. "I'd like that… Goodnight…" She headed back to her hangar taking one last glance back at Jericho. _A hero to protect the town…_

Jericho smiled a little before rolling off, deciding he'd head back to his hangar.

_Everyone seems nice here… I'll do my best to protect them._

_Even at the cost of my life._


	3. Crazy Copter

Jon Baker stood at full attention as his commanding officer rolled back and forth in front of him.

"You sure you're up for transferring to another station Jon? I know you're rather comfortable here in San Francisco and everything."

"I need to… My sister just lost her husband and she has two little ones… I need this so I can be closer to her and help her out."

"Alright… We're gonna miss you up here Jon. You're one of our best helicopters on the force, going to be hard to find a replacement for you."

Jon smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure you'll manage. Just hope they don't try to break me in at the new station… Heard they got some wild cards."

His chief laughed. "I've heard the stories too… Hear they get a Crazy Copter on the force… yet he's one of the best they got."

Jon smirked. "I guess we'll see when I get there how "crazy" he is."

"Indeed, good luck Jon, Machina be with you."

* * *

It didn't take long to fly down to LA. Just a short flight over and Jon found himself at the station. At the front entrance a police car was waiting along with a Hughes 500D helicopter beside him.

"Ah good, you're here." The car smiled as Jon landed. "Jon Baker right?"

Jon gave a nod smiling. "Sir yes sir! Reporting for duty and ready to fly."

"Good, I'm Sergeant Joseph Getraer, I'm in charge of the station." He gestured to the helicopter beside him. "And this is Frank Poncherello."

"Just Ponch, please." The helicopter said, giving a nod.

"Then please just call me Jon. Nice to meet you." Jon said looking him over. _This should be interesting… Wait why is he smirking!? _

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

SPLASH!

"GAH!"

Jon's eyes were wide as water covered him. "W-what the…?" …_. There goes that new coat of wax…_

Ponch snickered. "Nice one Harlan, next time be easier with the water buckets."

All looked to see a forklift who had an empty bucket of water hanging from his lifts.

"S-Sorry! Was on my way to give some of the guys a good wash and then… well… you know the rest."

Jon sighed shaking himself off. "It's fine…" _Great first impression there Jon…._

"Harlan is kind of a klutz but he's a good mechanic none the less." Ponch looked up to Harlan winking. _I'll pay you later._

Harlan gave a wave before rolling off.

"I see… Well least he seems like a nice guy… So…" Jon looked to Ponch curious. "Heard there was a "crazy" copter… Know him?"

Joseph snickered. "You're looking at him…. and he's your patrol companion."

Ponch gave a proud look. "Oh, my reputation is well known then. Great!"

"...Oh boy…" _I'm DOOMED. _"Well… Hopefully we'll get along." Jon said feeling a bit nervous now.

"I'm sure we will. Just show you a few tricks and you'll fit in just fine around here."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"And THEN, THEN he started whistling at every pretty machine that went by! I mean who does that!?"

Abigail shook her head. "Jon… your face is redder than a tomato, please take a moment to breathe."

Jon gave a frustrated groan taking a deep breath, mentally counting to ten. "He's… Driving. Me. Crazy Abby… I don't know how I'll make it through without killing him…" He toned down his voice a bit remembering that his niece and nephew were finally asleep and felt a pang of guilt. _I came here to help Abigail take care of them… Not keep them up at all hours with my ranting…_

"He's always acting like a goof ball? No seriousness at all?" she asked.

"Nope." Jon deadpanned. "He's as serious as let's say… One of those small dogs wearing a pink dress and lipstick. Too ridiculous to take seriously."

"I'm starting to question how this guy is supposedly one of their best… Have you had any incidents on the highway yet?"

"Not yet thankfully… Just a few tickets, a car or two that had a little too much high grade oil… If you know what I mean…" Jon sighed. "And… He keeps pranking me… And watches weird soap operas... Not just watches them, but I've seen him CRY watching those cheesy things!"

Abigail giggled. "This is a full grown helicopter we're talking about right?"

Jon smirked. "Pretty sure, though I'm thinking Hunter could take him on in a prank fight and win."

"Win against who?" A little voice asked as a small bright blue and white helicopter pup came into view looking at his uncle and mother curiously. He yawned a bit. "Who'd I win against?"

Abigail nuzzled him. "Some crazy helicopter your uncle is working with."

Hunter nuzzled her, yawning. "Oh… Why don'tcha just arrest 'em Unca Jon…?"

"Can't exactly arrest my co-workers kiddo…" He chuckled. "But maybe he'll come around…"

"Me and Mel could get cute if we have to…"

"Well… the cute charm does have its magic… but for now it's bed time for you little helicopter."

"Aww… But Mommy-"

"Guess you won't want bacon flavored oil then-"

Hunter gave a small gasp and scurried out of the room to his and his sister's bedroom. "Night! Don't let the crazy copter bite!"

Jon chuckled shaking his head. "You have his number."

"I do…" She nuzzled him. "I think you could use some rest too… Want to stay here for the night?"

He nuzzled her. "I'd really like that…. Thanks sis…"

"Anytime brother… come on, let's get you some rest."

* * *

Ponch and Jon were resting near the highway on a empty spot, enjoying some oil… though not to say it had been a completely quiet morning… more pranks and more shenanigans started it all off… all by Ponch himself.

"Well… least it's been quiet today." Ponch said between sips of his oil.

Jon snorted. "HA! Yeah right! Quiet as a stampede of harvesters!"

"Huh- Oh… Ah come on, lighten up, it was a joke."

"Painting my rotor tips pink wasn't very amusing." He rolled his eyes. "Why'd you even join the CHP if your not gonna be serious-"

VROOM!

Some cars zoomed by. They were going way past the speed limit and were causing a lot of harm to the other cars on the highway, running some off the road.

Ponch's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, not on my highway!"

He took off, chasing after them.

Jon hurried after trying to keep ahead… And to hide the impressed look. The fact that Ponch was now serious and had his head in the game amazed him. _And he's not making some joke out of it!? Oh Machina THANK YOU._

Ponch was gaining on the cars. Soon as he close enough, he lowered himself closer to the ground to get in their way.

"Afternoon gentlemen, care to pull over or we going to do this the hard way?"

One of the cars smirked. "Oh look a Choppie. Pfft, hard way, cop." The car moved the side, hitting a younger car off the road.

Ponch growled. "Alright, you asked for it."

He flew over to the car, getting on top of them, using his landing gear to get a grip on them.

"Time to hit the breaks!"

He started flying in reverse, getting the car to slow down by a great amount of speed.

"H-HEY! LET GO OF ME!"

Jon smirked using his hoist on another hauling them up as they were forced to stop. "Ah, ah ah!"

"W-what the heck is this!? Spider Copter day!?"

"It's your unlucky day punks!" Ponch called out as they herded the group of cars off the road, quickly getting parking boots on them.

"Ugh you choppies are always ruinin' our fun." One grumbled giving Ponch a dirty look. "Especially you, the psycho of the highway patrol!"

"That's Mister Psycho to you punk!" Ponch got in his face. "You think it's funny running young cars off the highway?! Why if I had a nickel everytime-"

"Hey, hey." Jon got between them. "He ain't worth it Ponch."

Ponch snorted a little before backing off. "Alright… you get off easy this time from me."

The car rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Choppie."

The other members of the CHP soon arrived, taking the cars away. After that, Ponch and Jon went back to their resting spot.

Ponch was back to sipping his oil again, keeping quiet for once.

Jon looked at him before looking back to his oil. "Look uh… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier… That was a pretty good stop…"

"It's fine… wouldn't be the first time." Ponch looked to the road. "Gets rather quiet around the base so we just end up doing jokes all the time… and I went a little too far since you were new… and I apologize for that."

"It's alright… I get that you need to do some stuff for the sanity… And since we're on the subject of apologies…" Jon glanced away. "... I'm gonna apologize for myself in the future…"

"... I'll be waiting to see what you cook up." Ponch smirked a little. "Choppie."

"Mister Psycho." Jon smirked back.

"Heh… Know where that nickname came from? The Choppie one?"

"No. Do share."

"Well it makes sense since we're helicopters, but the reason it happened… well… think… CHP… have one other letter in there and you'll see why we got our nickname."

"CHoP… Huh…" Jon blinked. "... That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, the punks I've chased up and down the roads were the ones who came up with it. It's for helicopters exclusively."

"Heh probably couldn't come up with anything for cars… Given they can't even remember how to drive straight."

Ponch chuckled. "Darn right… Well… I await what you have to show me tomorrow…"

_Considering the stuff I pulled on him… I admit… I'm a little terrified to find out what he's gonna do._

* * *

"Shh, shh… Quiet now…"

The conference hangar was empty aside from Jon and his two "accomplices" as they awaited Ponch's arrival.

_Probably not what he'll expect… But he has it coming._

Soon enough, Ponch came hopping in, looking around.

_Jon told me to meet him here… Red flag but might as well get it over with._

"Sick 'em!"

Before Ponch knew it two little helicopter pups had sped up to him giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes they could muster.

Ponch jumped back a little. "W-What the?"

"Are you a real cop?" One with a red and white paintjob, Melinda asked giving him a shy smile. "Like Unca Jon?"

"Are you really crazy!?"

"Ooo ooo show us your weapons!"

"Yeah!"

"And flying!"

"That too!"

Jon smirked. _Two tiny pups, a flurry of questions… Welcome to my usual day off Ponch._

Ponch looked at the two pups before chuckling.

"Alright, alright, one question at a time pups… Yes I'm a cop, and yeah… I can be crazy. Only weapons I got are my landing gear, my rotors, and of course the parking boots I carry for all the punks that need to be stopped."

"Oooo!"

"Cool!"

"Oh by the way Ponch? Did I forget to mention something? Because I'm pretty sure I did…" Jon said with fake guilt. "I told the pups you'd be pupsitting for them today instead of me...Oops… And I gave them all that high energy oil too…. Rats."

Ponch got a bit of a shocked and mortified look before shaking his head, laughing a little.

"Well played… Also… you just found my weakness."

"That so?"

Ponch looked at the two pups, nuzzling them.

"I have a soft spot for pups…"

They cuddled a little. "Hee…"

"He's nice Unca!"

Jon chuckled. "Then we have the same weakness… These two mean the world to me… Ponch… Meet Melinda and Hunter… My nephew and niece."

"Well… nice to meet you two… Hope you're okay with being stuck with the Crazy Copter for a bit."

"It's cool!" Hunter chirped. Melinda was bouncing on her landing gear.

"We wanna be crazy too!"

… _I have a feeling this is gonna come back to bite me in the tail later… I swear I just felt a chill. _

"Well then little ones… I shall show you my ways!"

… _What… Have I done?_


	4. Strength

"Alright, that's it for the day gentlemen, you may rest now."

"Yes sir!"

All the soldiers saluted to Jericho before rolling off to their hangars.

_Glad to be done with patrol for the day… Boy that was long…_

Hiroto Akemi made his way to his hangar a little sluggishly, still feeling exhausted from running his engine for so long. He was glad to be inside where it was a bit cooler and not as hot as it was outside.

Soon as he was in, he was greeted by a squeal and nuzzle.

"Daddy!"

Hiroto smiled, looking down to see his young daughter by his side.

"Homura… my little girl."

He nuzzled her back, causing her to giggle a little. She pulled back, giving a pout.

"You were gone for so long!"

"I know, I know, I just had work to do. You behaved yourself, right?"

"Uh-huh! I always do!"

"That's my girl."

Homura giggled a little before coughing a bit. Hiroto got a concerned look in his eyes. He rolled closer to her, nuzzling her.

"Still bugging you huh?"

"Yeah… it's off and on… but I still don't like." Homura sighed. "I wanted to try flying today but I just didn't feel strong enough."

"It's alright sweetie, maybe on another day you will fly." He gave an encouraging smile, nuzzling her. "These things just take time."

"I know… I just wish I wasn't so weak…"

"Oh Homura…" Hiroto's look softened. "You're stronger than you think."

"But Daddy… you know how I am… even since I was born… I… I'm just not strong… You know that."

"But the fact you're alive says a lot Homura." He kissed her head. "You've fought so hard against sickness… that takes a lot of strength my little one… and you know what else?"

"What, Daddy?"

"I'm able to keep doing what I do everyday because of you… Because you are my strength, Homura."

Homura smiled, huddling closer to her father. "Oh Daddy…"

"I love you so much… I'd do anything to be sure you're safe."

"And I would do the same… Mother would want it that way."

"That's right… my little one…"

_As long as we have each other… we can handle any battle._


	5. Spoiled

"So you do this all the time?" Clara asked, looking at all the sheep in the field in amazement. "With no hands? At all?"

Ben nodded. "Yup, being a plane has it perks. Don't need a crook. Just need to guide them along with my wings."

"Whoa…"

"Yup… Lot of down time though since my main job is to watch over them and such. Shearing and other matters are handled by the forklifts and huminids."

"Got ya… Can I play with them?"

"Of course. They're pretty friendly creatures… and some of them could use some grooming."

"I can do that then! I gotta do something!"

Ben chuckled. "Go on then. Grooming kit is back at the hangar."

Clara nodded, hurrying to the hangar and hurrying back to the field with the kit in hand. She went to the closest sheep she could find, a little lamb. She drew it to her with some food before starting to brush it.

"Let's get you all nice and soft."

The lamb relaxed into her as she continued grooming.

"That's it…"

Took a little bit before she was finished… and when she looked up she realized she wasn't alone with the lamb anymore. There were other sheep gathering around, all eying her. Clara gulped.

"Oh boy… What have I started?"

* * *

Ben had gone to other parts of the field to gather up some runaway sheep. When he came back… he found it hard to keep himself from laughing when he saw the situation Clara was in. She was completely surrounded by sheep who all seemed to be pushing and shoving trying to get her to brush them next.

"One at a time! One at time!" she said, trying to keep them in line. She looked over to Ben, relief in her eyes. "Oh good you're back… HALP!"

Ben shook his head, rolling over.

"I guess I should've warned you that sheep have a tendency to take note when someone is grooming other sheep… They'll want in."

"Ya think?" Clara fell over as a bigger sheep hopped on top of her, knocking her over. "Ack! Smothering! HALP! BEN!"

"Alright, alright." Ben rolled over, moving the sheep away from Clara with his wings. "Easy on the girl, I just adopted her, let's not kill her now."

Clara hopped onto Ben's left wing giving the sheep a look. "Demon sheep!"

"Not demon sheep my dear, spoiled sheep." Ben chuckled.

"... And I just enabled it." She deadpanned.

"Yup."

"... Well… At least I know how to get them to behave for me… They try to squish me… No more brushing!"

The sheep all seemed to let out a bah that sounded like a gasp.

"Oh yeah… they smart too."

Clara gave her best attempt at an intimidating look holding the brush up. "Listen up! You better be nice to me or no more spoilin'! I mean it!"

There was a chorus of bahs before the sheep scattered, going back to grazing. Ben chuckled, nuzzling Clara.

"That's my girl."

Clara giggled nuzzling back. "Thanks Ben… Love you."

"Love you too, Clara…"

Clara sighed happily before she got a sneaky look. "You know who else likes getting spoiled? … Huminids…"

"Oh I'm aware." Ben smirked. "And I'm not sure if you would be… I dunno… interested in cherry pie at Honkers…"

Clara's eyes widened. "Yes please! Pretty please?"

"You got it Clara."

"YAY!"


	6. Friends

Homura was having one of her better days. She didn't feel as sick and felt strong enough to roll around Propwash for a bit to get fresh air. She mainly kept to herself, saying hello to some folk but didn't really strike a conversation.

_If there is one thing I know I suffer in it's my social skills…_

"BAAAAH!"

"Get back here you naughty sheep!"

Homura looked to see a young girl chasing after a group of sheep, crook in hand.

"It's bath day! I need to get you all washed!"

"BAH!"

"Oh don't give me that! You like it when I groom you!"

Homura couldn't help but giggle a little as she watched the girl run around after the sheep. After a moment, when they got close enough, she rolled in front of them, using her tail to stop them in her tracks.

"The sooner you get it done, the better." Homura said, smiling a little.

"Baaaaah."

Clara shook her head, leading the sheep back into the pasture.

"Naughty sheep." She looked over to Homura. "Thanks for the save, this was one of their off days. Some of them just don't seem to like bathes."

Homura giggled. "No problem, really. I know Ben's sheep are always naughty… Heck everyone knows his phrase "Naughty sheep." Homura looked Clara over. "I don't think I've seen you before though… You new here?"

"Erm…. yes and no." Clara rubbed the back of her neck. "I've lived here for awhile, but just in a different part… and not with Ben. I lost my parents not too long ago and well… Ben took me in. I'm his little pup now."

"Aww…" Homura smiled. "That's so sweet of him. Sounds like something he would do. He's one of the nicest planes around here."

"Yep." Clara grinned. "I'm proud to call him my Papa Plane and he's proud to call me his Little Pup."

"That's cute." Homura giggled. "So, you help herd sheep?"

"Yeah… and spoil them rotten."

"Sounds like a dangerous task."

"Oh… It is." Clara gave her best serious look. "They start to smother once you love them too much."

Homura gave her best fake dramatic gasp. "No!"

"YESSS!"

"BAH!"

Clara fell over as a sheep tackled her to the ground, nuzzling her.

"Bah!"

The girl let out a squeal as she giggled. "See what I mean!?"

"Indeed I do… Think you'll need some help?"

"Pretty please with oil on top?"

Homura smiled, nodding. "Consider it done."

Clara grinned… Before another sheep joined the first one. "Oof! Hurry! Before they take out my back!"

Homura moved them off with her tail, minding her rotors didn't hit them or Clara.

"Alright, let's not kill her now."

"Baaaaah!" The sheep gave their best innocent looks as Clara got up dusting herself off.

"Good thing I wasn't wearing my good clothes… They'd be all sheepified by now…"

"Well… sheep are pretty fluffy."

One of the sheep moved over to Homura, sniffing her before nuzzling her… some of their wool getting on her nose.

"Ah… Ah… ACHOO!"

The sheep backed off as her rotors spun.

Homura sniffled a bit.

"Mgh… Sorry..."

Clara shook her head going over to Homura. "You okay miss?"

"Yeah, just wool in my nose."

She scrunched her own nose up. "Blegh hate it when that happens… Even worse if you sneeze ON the sheep…"

Homura nodded.

"All this talk and I don't even know your name."

"Oh! Sorry." Clara made a sweeping bow. "Clara Crophopper at your service!"

"Nice to meet you Clara. I'm Homura Akemi."

"Homura-Oh! You're Hiroto's daughter aren't you? I've seen him talk to Ben a few times!"

"My father loves talking to everyone… I'm trying to get better at it myself… though my social skills aren't the greatest…"

Clara smiled brightly. "Well let me help you then! 'Sides… I don't got many friends out here either… So… What do you say?"

Homura smiled softly, giving a nod.

"I'd like that…"

Clara cheered before giving the helicopter a hug. "Then it's decided! From now on we'll be friends! Homura and Clara against the naughty sheep of Propwash Junction!"

"Right!"

"Baaah!"

Some sheep ran by. Both the girls look at each other, nodding.

"Duty calls!"


	7. Wing to Lean On

_Today was NOT a quiet day… at all…_

Jericho lead his squadron back to Propwash, all making a bit of a rough landing. Soon as they were on the ground, he looked behind him to see the damage that had been done. Few of his men had a broken wing, or had dents in their sides. But… they were all alive… just wounded… both physically and mentally.

"Those girls… they were unlike anything I had ever seen…" one of the soldiers panted. "They were strong…"

"And let's not forget crazy." another one chimed. "I swear I heard one of them laughing maniacally."

"We'll discuss what happened later." Jericho said, looking to all of them. "Right now, we're all tired and wounded… We need time to think it all out. All of you go get repaired and rest for a bit. We'll talk about the battle when we're all calmed down."

Everyone snapped off a salute.

"Yes sir!"

Jericho nodded, watching them all go before heading off himself. He winced a little as he rolled along, noting he had taken a small hit to part of his landing gear. He had a bit of a limp to him.

"Jericho?"

Jericho looked to the side to see Rebecca not too far off, worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Becky…"

She rolled over to him concerned. "You're hurt…"

"Yes… Got into a bit of a fight with those…" He wasn't sure what to call them… "... Enemies… that have been popping up lately… I'll live."

Rebecca nuzzled him gently. "Still… I worry about you…"

Jericho felt his engine stuttering a little before nuzzling back a bit.

"Becky…"

She had a sheepish look. "Sorry… Just… If you need any time to just rant or talk… I'm here."

Jericho smiled. "I'd like that…" He winced a little. "Though first… I think I need help getting to a mechanic. More than just landing gear that got roughed up."

Rebecca nodded offering him a wing to lean on. "Here, lean on me. I'll get you to the center."

Jericho did so. "Thank you…"

"Anytime Jericho…"

Soon enough they made it as Jericho was worked on by mechanics.

"Rough battle, eh?" one of them asked.

"Very." Jericho answered, wincing a little. "Just part of what I signed up for Bert."

Bert nodded, patching up Jericho's landing gear.

"Lucky they didn't hit anything too serious… Did you get a good look at whatever has been causing all those attacks?"

Jericho nodded. "We all did… And trust me… We couldn't believe our eyes what we saw."

"Oh yeah? What are they? Heli's? Don't tell me the Cessnas and Aerocanards are finally fighting back against all the busted parts." There was some sarcasm as no one else but them had seen what it was. "Or what… A band of little girls?"

Jericho lowered his gaze.

"Mix all that together and you basically get what we saw. Though not little… All were adolescent huminids and machines."

Bert's eyes widened. "Geeze…. That's… Dang…"

"It was surreal… They were all armed and all knew combat. I'm surprised all of my squadron made it back." Jericho closed his eyes remembering the battle. "Even their weapons seemed out of this world."

Bert shook his head. "What a bunch of hellions… If they can be beaten they have a weakness… You'll figure it out…"

Jericho nodded. "Right… just not right now…"

"Right now, you and your squadron need time to recuperate." another mechanic said. "After something like that all of your canopies need a rest."

"Very much so…" Jericho sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"Take some time to relax." the mechanic looked to Rebecca. "Spend time with your lady friend."

Jericho's engine stuttered a bit again. "Ah haha… it's not like that, Dean."

Bert smirked. "Oh it's not? Hey everyone remembers the last time at Honkers right? Where he was going on and on about Ms. Rebecca?"

"H-Hey!"

"Don't deny it!" Another yelled.

Jericho just felt his engine stutter more, his propeller spinning a bit.

"Guys…"

They all snickered. "He's just a love machine~"

"And he won't admit it~"

"... You guys done fixing me?"

"Hm… Hey boys? Have we mocked him enough?"

"Hrm… We gonna be expecting baby corsairs in the future?"

At that Jericho folded his wings over his canopy.

"Guys!"

They all laughed. "Alright he can go. We've annoyed him enough… Today." Bert smirked spinning a wrench in his lift.

Jericho rolled his eyes, unfolding his wings before rolling out to where Rebecca was waiting… his engine stuttering on him.

_And NOW it's awkward… _

Rebecca luckily for him didn't bring it up and just kept close to him. "You were in there awhile… Did they find something else wrong?"

"No… they were just taking their time with fixing me up…" _And mocking the heck out of me… _

She nodded in understanding. "Right.. Better they take their time then rush and not have you fit to fly right?"

"Right… Least I'm not limping anymore." Though he couldn't help but rest against her a little regardless.

Rebecca smiled in relief, nuzzling him gently, her own engine giving a flutter. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Jericho smiled, nuzzling her a bit in return.

"Thanks for… for being here for me…"

"Anything for you Jericho. Seriously."

Jericho looked over to Honkers before looking to her.

"Would you like to get some oil?"

Rebecca grinned. "I would love to."

"Then let's go."


	8. Taking Care

Clara was moving slower then usual… She couldn't keep up with the sheep like she usually did. "Ugh… GET BACK HERE!" She screamed before wincing rubbing her neck. _Ow… That hurt!_

The sheep just kept moving. She pouted walking after them, her crook dragging in the ground behind her. "Mean sheep…"

"Clara?"

Ben rolled over to her, worry in his eyes.

"You doing alright? You've been really sluggish today."

Clara looked to him pouting. "I… I'm alright… Just fine…" She lied. _No I'm not… I'm all achy and tired… _"I can still work Ben…. I can-" She broke off coughing.

Ben frowned, rolling closer to her, nuzzling her.

"Your body is betraying you. Be honest with me. What's up?"

Clara nuzzled back before sighing. "I don't feel very well… My throat hurts… And so does everything else…"

"Looks like you caught a bug, Little Pup." Ben scooped her on to his wing. "Bed rest for you."

"But-Oh okay…" Clara curled up to his side, pressing her cheek against his metal. "Cool…"

"Built in ice pack for sick pups." Ben chuckled. He looked to his sheep. "Behave yourselves! Or no special feed!"

He rolled off as all the sheep bahed to each other. He rolled over to hangar, getting Clara to her bed.

"I'm gonna go get Dean."

Clara nodded curling up under her blanket. "Alright… I'll stay here, promise… Love you Ben…"

"Love you too, Clara."

Ben rolled out for a moment and soon returned with Dean beside him along with a huminid.

"Dean and Sam at your service." Dean said as he rolled over to Clara. "Heard Ben's pup caught a bug."

"Yeah… I'm all achy and tired…" Clara yawned a little. "I hate bein' sick.."

"Well, that's why we're here to fix you up." Sam grinned. "So, let's get started alright?"

"Okay… Can Ben stay?"

"Of course." Dean smiled.

Ben rolled to the side of her bed, keeping out of Dean and Sam's way.

"I'll be right here."

"Thanks." Clara gave him a tired smile. "I'll be a good girl… Promise…"

"I know you will."

Dean and Sam got right to work, mostly Sam though. Dean assisted for the most part.

"Huminids are not my speciality, that's why we have Sam."

Sam nodded, looking over everything he had noted.

"Looks like you caught a sore throat. Drink plenty of water and get rest. Try to restrain from using your voice as much as possible. Should clear up in a few days."

Clara nodded. "Guess all that screamin' at the sheep got back at me…"

"Might as well call it Shepherd's throat." Sam looked to Ben. "He's had plenty of sore throats in his time."

Ben gave a sheepish look. "Sheep are just a pain in the rudder sometimes."

"Yeah, we've all heard it." Dean smirked. "Naughty sheep you got there."

Clara giggled quietly. "Yep… We love 'em anyway…"

"Yerp…" Ben nuzzled Clara. "Glad it's nothing serious."

Clara nuzzled back hugging his nose. "Me too."

"Yeah, she'll be good as new and running around in no time. Long as she gets her rest and fluids she'll be right as rain… And we mean it missy… No running around yelling until that's cleared up."

Clara made a motion of turning a key to her lips and mimed throwing it away. She knew the drill. No talking if she could avoid it.

"There's a good girl." Sam smiled. "Alright Dean, I believe our work is done."

"Yep." Dean ruffled Clara's hair gently. "Hope you feel better soon. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye…" Clara whispered before she curled up beside Ben.

Dean and Sam left the two alone. Ben nuzzled Clara gently, humming softly.

"Want me to stay with you?"

Clara nodded nuzzling him. "Please? I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course… just one sec."

Ben rolled out of the hangar for a moment. He came back a few moments later.

"Had to get someone to watch the sheep. Chase happily volunteered. Just hope that fuel truck can keep up with them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine… Or at least the sheep will… If they overpower him… He's a lost cause." Clara deadpanned with a little smirk on her face.

Ben chuckled, rolling over to Clara and resting his muzzle on the side of her bed.

"I tell you, those sheep are up to something."

Clara laid beside him. cuddling close. "Some sorta conspiracy… I bet they have their own squadron… The Woolly Wrenches…"

"Yesss… They want all the cuddles they can get… and special feed."

She nodded, giggling a little. "Ahuh." Clara rubbed one of her eyes yawning. "Not that tired… I can stay up…"

Ben shook his head, humming softly, nuzzling her.

Clara nuzzled back curling up. She just wouldn't admit it to herself… She had her stubborn streak at times.

"Rest Little Pup… I'm right here…"

"Okay Papa Plane… Night…" She gradually drifted off huddled close to him.

Ben smiled, drifting off himself.

_Glad I can do this… I just want her to be happy…_

* * *

A week later… Clara woke him up with a start, by leaping onto his wings.

"GOOD MORNING PAPA PLANE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs… She was feeling like herself again and proving it.

Ben jumped a little, looking around till his eyes landed on Clara… and let out a laugh.

"Morning, Little Pup!"

Clara grinned before throwing her arms around him. "I feel better today… Can I help with the sheep today? Please?"

"Of course." Ben nuzzled her. "I need all the help I can get."

Clara grinned. "Yeah don't want you getting sick either… But if you did, I'd take care of you… Like you do for me."

"It's what family does." Ben smiled. "Love you, Clara."

Clara nuzzled him smiling. "I love you too Ben... So much."

Ben nuzzled her back.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

_But I'm not gonna scream as much. I don't wanna get sick again!_

… _But even if I do… Least I got my Papa Plane._


	9. Unca Ponch

Ponch hadn't expected Jon's niece and nephew to like him so much. One day with him and they wanted to be with him as much as they could. So… he got a day off and filled in for Jon while he went off to have a meeting and his sister was at work.

Ponch watched the two pups as they played tug of war with a little rope they found, both giggling as they pulled back and forth.

Melinda kept getting pulled forward by her brother squealing. "Huuunter! Play FAIR!"

"I am!"

Ponch chuckled. "He's just got some strength in him from his uncle."

"Yep!" Hunter smirked before giving the rope a hard tug as Melinda was yanked forward as the smaller helicopter squealed giggling.

"Doit again Hunter!"

"Hm… Nah.. Too crazy for my little sis. Right Unca Ponch?"

"Very crazy." Ponch hopped over to the two, giving them a nuzzle. "Man Jon is lucky to have you two."

"We're lucky to have him too... He's been helpin' Mama ever since Papa passed away…" Hunter looked to the side. "He's a good uncle… And we're lucky we got you too… Papa would've liked you."

"Maybe." Ponch chuckled. "I kind of drove your uncle nuts with my antics."

"We heard the stories." Melinda giggled cuddling up to him. "We wanna drive him crazy too!"

"Gotta keep him on his wheels."

"Very true." Ponch grinned. "Ah I am bad influence aren't I?"

"No!" Both pups chirped.

"Oh?"

"Cause you're awesome!" Hunter grinned. Melinda bounced on her wheels a little.

"Yeah! You stop the bad guys all the time! And your faster then Unca Jon!"

Ponch smirked a bit. "Gotta be if I wanna catch the punks in my landing gear."

"Can you show us how? Please?"

"Sure thing." Ponch backed up a bit, flying into the air. "Picture this, I'm on the highway… some punks go speeding by and are running other cars off the road."

The pups nodded paying close attention. "Yeah, yeah!"

"Then… I go chasing after them… and…" Ponch sped forward, pretending to pounce on a car, bringing in his landing gear. "I catch 'em and slow 'em down!"

They cheered. "Awesome!"

"Unca Ponch is a superhero!"

Ponch smiled. "Unca Ponch, huh?"

They smiled rolling close. "Yeah… You're with us like Unca Jon…. So why not?" Hunter asked as Melinda cuddled up to his landing gear.

Ponch smiled, nuzzling Melinda.

"Don't really have any family so this is kind of new for me."

Melinda squealed, nuzzling back. "Well you're our family now then!"

Ponch chuckled. "Alright then… if the pups say so then it must be law."

They both giggled keeping close to him. "Darn right it is!"

"And if ya break the law then I'll have to take ya in!" Hunter gave his best impression of Jon's serious face.

Ponch gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" The pups cheered. "We'll be CHoPs too!"

"For now, you're just mini CHoPs."

"We can live with that... " Hunter smirked. "... This mean we can put a boot on Unca Jon if he doesn't let us stay up late?"

Ponch shook his head.

"I'll give you chocolate oil if you don't do that."

"OKAY!"

"Good little Choppies."

They giggled before running around him chasing each other.

"We got a speeder on the highway!"

"Get 'em Mel!"

Ponch smiled, relaxing back on his landing gear, sighing happily.

_I love this job._


	10. Lighten Up

Jericho cared for everyone in his squadron. He made sure they were safe, that they suffered minimal injuries in battle… but that didn't mean they didn't sometimes drive him crazy. In particular… two superhornets who seemed set on stealing his sanity.

"ICEMAN! GOOSE!"

Both superhornets tried their best to hold back laughs as Jericho rolled out of his hangar… with pink flowers painted on his wings.

"That's a good look for you Jericho." Iceman snorted. "Really brings out your eyes."

"Y-Yeah." Goose was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "That should impress Rebecca."

Jericho snorted at them, propeller spinning.

"That is none of your business!"

"So you do like her?" Goose asked.

Jericho's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Goose."

"What? It's an honest question sir."

Jericho let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh nevermind. Excuse me, I need to get these flowers off my wings."

Jericho rolled off, steaming a bit as he went to Dean's workshop.

"So Goose…" Iceman started. "What shall we do next?"

"Hm… Borrow some of ol'Ben's sheep and put them in his hangar?"

"Hm… not sure I wanna test my luck with Little Pup."

Goose hummed in thought. "... You got a point. Last thing we want is dents and then having to say: "We got beat up by a little girl." never live it down… Alright, how about fast fly by? Knock everything down."

"Let's do it… and much more."

* * *

"My… canopy…"

Jericho was at Honkers, his muzzle resting on the end of a table, exhausted.

"Those two chuckleheads have been at it all DAY."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't popped one in their rudders yet. Pow!" He mimicked firing a gun.

"I just don't get why they feel insistent on playing pranks.

"It's their way of coping." Bert commented between sips of his oil. "Some tough it out…. others laugh off the pain with jokes."

"Kind of a bit extreme with this don't you think?" Jericho asked.

"Eh... Considering the other extreme… Going nuts and trying to kill us all literally because they snapped… I'd rather pranks." Dean dead panned.

"True…" Jericho sighed. "I need to learn to lighten up a little."

"Hey, don't' be hard on yourself." Bert gave him a pat on the wing. "They're both chuckleheads, you're the leader, you got authority to hold."

Jericho nodded. "Right…"

"Buuut." Bert smirked. "You better put them in their place by getting back at them."

"How?"

"Well… we'll need a favor from Ben."

* * *

"... This can only end in tears. I want no part of this." Dean remarked.

"Least have a camera ready, Dean."

"Oh I will. Gotta save it for future generations."

"Mehehe… Alright Jericho… follow my lead."

Jericho and Bert sat patiently outside, along with a few other people… mainly Ben and Clara.

"I get the feeling this is gonna be quite the story to tell future generations." Ben commented. "Can't wait to see how they react."

"Me too…"

"They should be awake in three… two… one…"

"GAAAHH!"

Bert smirked. "Right on cue."

Iceman and Goose came rolling out their hangars… painted completely black… and had wool stuck on to them. Everyone looked to them laughing.

"Oh Machina! What happened to you two?!" Hiroto asked.

"Don't… Ask…" Goose growled.

"Attention on deck!" A forklift called. "We have in our midst… The Woolly Wrenches!"

Everyone fell over laughing as Dean snapped a photo.

"Plane Sheep. I've officially seen EVERYTHING!" Homura laughed.

The two Wrenches rolled their eyes. "Quick! To the hangar!"

"We've been countered! RETREAT!"

The two superhornets rolled away, leaving everyone to calm down from their laughing fits.

Jericho just smiled to himself, chuckling a bit.

"And so this has been filed away for future generations." Dean remarked snapping pictures as they went.

"I want copies of those!" Clara called.

"Yeah, cost some of our sheep their wool so we get dibs!" Ben added.

"You'll have your blackmail no worries." Dean smirked.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Jericho said before shaking his head. "And yet at the same time I don't."

"Karma's a pain in the rear." Sam smirked. "They had it coming."

Ben nudged Jericho.

"Way to prank 'em… nice to see you having a little fun."

"Eh, kind of forgot how, I'll admit." Jericho chuckled. "Even leaders need to lighten up once and awhile."


	11. Crush

"Party at Honkers!"

Ben shook his head as he followed Clara and Homura to Honkers, Hiroto beside him.

"Excited little girls." Hiroto chuckled.

"Very, Clara gets a break from shepherding and Homura gets to spend time with her friend."

"Yep… and a break for you and me from our respective duties."

"It's a nice feeling… How are things out there?" Ben rolled over to table with Hiroto as the girls went off to socialize with other pups. "Heard from Goose it's getting pretty bad."

"It tends to change a lot." Hiroto's gaze narrowed. "Some days we're attacked by these strange girls… Others it's all quiet… though we may be on our way to war soon…"

Ben frowned. "I see…"

"But enough of that… right now… all is well. We both have our daughters with us, it's a time of peace and happiness."

Ben nodded. "Right."

"So, handling raising Clara well?"

"As best as I can. Need help from Dean and Sam a lot since… well no hands or lifts… so… Yeah. It's a team effort. But I'm doing my best. I just want her happy." He looked over to Clara, smiling as he saw her play tag with Homura and some other machine pups and huminids. "Just glad she likes me being her Papa Plane as she calls me."

"You're a good plane, Ben, you're perfect for her." He smirked a little. "Though I have to ask… were you ever hoping of having pups of your own?"

Ben's engine stuttered a little. "Well… Um…" He glanced to the side. "I did… still do… just… um… I'm not that great with girls…"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'd be a natural when you meet the right one. If that's what you want of course."

"I do actually… just… shephard… cropduster… not exactly what girls gun for."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Huh?"

Hiroto chuckled.

"Not all girls want warplanes dear Ben. Some like those that are kind and not toting guns. I'm sure there's a girl who'd like a cropduster like yourself."

"I wish." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well… what do you like then?"

"Getting a little personal here Hiroto."

"Civil question."

"Not answering."

"Alright, I won't prod, just curious…. Though speaking of courting." Hiroto looked over to another part of the room. "Looks like Jericho is doing rather well for himself."

Ben followed his gaze, surprised when he saw Jericho dancing about with Rebecca, both having the time of their lives.

"Huh… I knew people were teasing him about it but… Didn't expect to see that."

"Even leaders have their soft sides." Hiroto chuckled. "She's got him wrapped around her prop… and I don't think he minds."

"Heh… that's cute… For Jericho."

"Indeed…"

Ben sighed, looking around.

_I envy him though… would be nice to have a girl of my own… _

Hiroto smirked, nudging him. "Get out on the dance floor, socialize, that's how you meet people."

Ben shook his head. "Alright, alright…"

Ben rolled over to where the dance floor was, looking around… feeling a bit awkward being by himself.

"Need a dance partner?"

Ben jumped a bit, looking behind him to seeing an air tractor behind him. Bit smaller than the usual model, but was one none the less, with a nice white orange and red paint job to boot.

"U-Um…" Ben's engine stuttered. "I…"

The air tractor shook her head. "Don't tell me you don't dance?"

"I-I do actually just…" Ben felt embarrassed for himself.

A head of brown hair popped up from under Ben's wing… Clara had ran over curious and couldn't help herself when she saw her adoptive father. She wanted to help if she could. "He can dance if he wants to! He's awesome at it actually… Hi I'm Clara. You?" She asked with a grin.

"Name's Jane." she smiled. "Ah, I know who you two are." She looked to Ben. "The humble shepherd of Propwash Junction… father of Little Pup."

Ben gave a shy look. "That's me…"

"And me!" Clara chirped. She looked to her father. "She's nice. You should dance with her…. And she's pretty."

Ben's propeller spun a little. "C-Clara!"

"Whaaat? You're single!" She pouted. "Not like I have a mama to remind you to dance with…" She mumbled.

Ben just wanted to hide his head under his wings, but he wasn't capable of doing it so he just closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

_Oh she's SO gonna like me now… Yeah right…_

Jane chuckled, nuzzling Clara.

"Aww… a daughter looking out for her father… how sweet."

Clara giggled nuzzling back. "He's my Papa Plane… He looks out for me so I gotta look out for him too… I love him more then anything!"

Jane smiled. "Good to hear." She looked to Ben. "Benjamin Crophopper?"

He opened his eyes, swallowing hard. "Y-Yes?"

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"I-I'd be honored."

She giggled. "Come on then." She led him, having his wing link with hers.

Clara grinned to herself watching before scurrying back to Homura. "Homura, Homura look! My papa's found a girl!"

"A girl?!" Homura gasped, looking to where Ben was… smiling.

"... About time. Who wouldn't like a plane like him?"

"I know right?" Clara smiled warmly at the sight. "He's such a good plane… He deserves to be happy… And who knows? Even if she's not… The One… At least he can get some socializing in… Right?"

"Definetly. That's what my father said he did before he married my mother."

Clara nodded. "Sides… If he does marry someone…. I'll have a mama again…"

"And little pups to call your siblings."

She squealed at the idea. The mental image of little cropduster pups sending her into what she could only call "cute daze". "They'd be super adorable! Especially if they took after Ben!"

Homura giggled. "Indeed. Little cropdusters, with little wings and props."

"Super little! I could carry them, and hug them and give them nice paint jobs myself and keep them forever!"

"Ben wouldn't need to worry about losing them. You'd keep a good eye on them."

Clara nodded quickly. "Ahuh… I'd be the best big sister those pups would ever have!"

"Darn right you would."

"But for now…" Clara looked to where Jane and Ben were. "Just wanna see him happy."

"You and me both."

Clara nodded.

_Long as he's having fun I'll be happy… And I'll happily give him a little push now and then._


	12. Contracts

_Everything is going as it should…_

If he could've… Kyubey would've smirked as he took into account everything happening thus far. The past few months of making contracts had been quite successful.

_So much magic and energy being released… adds to our cause… and enacts our plans on those Laws._

He looked upwards towards the sky like he was sneering.

_This will show you not to interfere with us…_

CRASH!

Kyubey looked towards the sound as a scream was heard. He was near a road. There on the ground was a girl with long black hair who had clearly just been hit by a car, and no one else was around to help her. Kyubey would've grinned as he made his way over to the girl, making eye contact with her.

The girl looked confused. "Please... " She pleaded hoping anyone… Or by some luck that this cat like creature in front of her could find help. "Help me… Please…"

"I can help you most certainly… If you make a contract with me to become a Magical Girl, I can grant you any wish, in return you fight Wraiths with the powers you will be given."

She narrowed her eyes. "Can I hunt down the jerk that did this to me…?"

"Of course you can. Your powers after all."

"... I wish I was healed… I wish I was stronger than I was before…" _That monster didn't even try to see if I was okay… He saw me… He hit me… And left me here to die… He'll pay…_

Kyubey opened the flaps of of his ears, causing a shining green orb of light to come out of the girl's soul.

"There… Now… Brooke… Take hold of your new power and be healed."

Brooke grasped the energy in her hands as her injuries healed, the blood that was on the ground disappearing. When it was over she looked at the gem now in her hands and smirked.

"Payback is mine."

Kyubey nodded, hopping on to her shoulder.

"I'll accompany you so you can get settled into your powers."

Brooke grinned getting up. "Sounds like plan to me." She reached up stroking behind his ears. "You're just a little miracle maker aren't you?"

Kyubey nuzzled her. "Just doing my job as a magical girl guardian."

_And after all… you're helping me._

* * *

She was hanging in there… her breathing very weak. The struggle to breath normally was almost too much at times… she just wish it would stop. She wanted to live a normal life… She wanted to be out of the hospital.

_I just wanna live…_

Kyubey looked in the girl's room before entering, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Not the ideal life… is it?"

She looked to him coughing before answering. "No… No one tells me anything… I know I'm dying… They won't admit it…"

"It is sad how they won't be honest with you… but I will. I can get you out of here."

Her eyes widened. "You swear it…?" She asked forcing herself to sit up a little hope shining in her eyes. "I can get better?"

"Oh yes, within seconds… All you have to do is make a contract with me a become a Magical Girl. I will grant you any wish, but only one, in return you fight Wraiths."

"It's done… I Emiko will do it… Please… I wanna live."

"Very well… make your wish."

"I wish my illness was gone. Completely gone from my body."

"Done…"

The flaps of Kyubey's ears opened as an orb of magic came out of Emiko's chest.

"Take hold of your new power…"

Emiko grasped it tightly in her left hand as the energy coursed through her. She felt the relief come over her as her breathing started to become steady… Strong. She sat up fully and looked at the gem in question with a relieved look. "Thank you… Thank you so much!" Emiko reached over and pulled Kyubey into a hug. "Thank you…"

Kyubey nuzzled her.

"You are welcome…"

Emiko sighed happily nuzzling him back. "I'll be the best magical girl I can be Kyubey… The least I can do for what you did for me…"

"And that's all I ask."

_That's all I ask of all of you… no matter your choice… it will help our cause…_

_And we'll finally have our revenge… _


	13. War of Fear

No one wanted to admit it when it happened. They were all in disbelief. Every last huminid and machine was in disbelief. Civilians and soldiers alike.

"Machines… huminids… it is my utmost displeasure to announce that… we… we are officially at war. We do not know who these people are… we don't know what they want from us… All we know… is we are at battle. All of our forces are doing what they can to protect us and find a way to stop this as soon as possible. For civilians… do what you can to lead a normal life… but always be cautious… Our world is not what it was before."

Ben frowned as he rocked Clara on his wing. Looking to all the other machines and huminids in the room. Just the other day they were all having a grand time, living life joyfully… and now it seemed all of their spirits died as they heard their leader speak over the radio.

_And this is happening everywhere…_

Everyone in Propwash had gathered at Honkers for shelter of sorts and to listen to what was being said. It was so odd to see the place so quiet… so odd to see no smiles or laughing going around… just silence…

"Papa…" Clara sniffled. "I'm scared."

"I know Little Pup…" Ben nuzzled her. "I know… But… we gotta keep our heads and hoods up… That's all we can do…"

"But this isn't shouldn't be how life should be lived… we shouldn't need to live in fear!" she buried her face into his side. "We should be able to know our home is safe!"

"Shhh…" Ben rocked her again. "Shhh…."

"Everyone."

All looked to the sound as Jericho rolled forward to the center of the room, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Times do look grim for us… for all nations in our world… But I promise… my men and I will do all we can to protect you…. and we'll do all we can to try and end this war soon. All we ask, is that you try to stay calm. Panicking will not help anything, it'll just make it worse… Continue the lives you have… but as our leader said… continue in caution…" He closed his eyes, rolling out. "That will be all."

Ben watched Jericho go, worry in his eyes.

_Can't imagine what's going through his mind right now…_

* * *

Jericho sat by himself at the end of the runway, looking up at the full moon in the sky. He was shaking a bit… he was hoping this wouldn't happen… But he knew he couldn't let anyone see him like this… Couldn't see him scared…

_I have to be strong for them…. I have to..._

"Jericho?"

Jericho turned around, seeing Rebecca rolling over to him. He turned away, looking up at the sky again.

"Evening…"

"Evening indeed…" Rebbecca rolled up next to him, resting under his wing a little, nuzzling him. "You okay?"

"Been better…" Jericho nuzzled her. "It's… just a lot to take in…"

"I can't blame you… war is the last thing we ever wanted…"

"The danger is real now…" Jericho closed his eyes. "I just don't understand why this is happening now… I don't understand why these… enemies… even came to be in the first place… What in Machina's name did we do to deserve this? What did anyone in the whole world do to deserve this?"

"I wish I knew Jericho… I really wish I did…" Rebecca nuzzled him again. "But I'm scared too… just like everyone else… scared I'll lose you now when you fly out."

"Rebecca…" Jericho's engine stuttered a little.

"Please be safe… That's all I ask…"

Jericho nodded, resting his muzzle on top of her canopy.

"I'll do all I can to come back to you… this I promise."

* * *

"Unca Jon…?"

Jon opened one eye, looking to see Hunter and Melinda looking at him with scared looks in their eyes. He had fallen asleep with the two pups beside him after calming them down from the news… seems like it didn't last long.

"Can't sleep?"

They shook their heads.

"Mama's all wound up… and Unca Ponch seems a bit wound up too."

Jon sighed, getting up on his landing gear.

"Let's help them calm down a bit then…"

Jon lead them out, finding his sister sitting outside, Ponch pacing back and forth not too far from her.

Jon rolled over to her, nuzzling her.

"Not doing so hot?"

Abigail sighed.

"Jon… who isn't?" She looked to him, a saddened look in her eyes. "These enemies could strike anywhere… What if they strike here? What if Hunter and Melinda get hurt?"

"Shh…" Jon nuzzled her. "All we can do is hope for the best… I swear I'll protect you and the pups with my life… Those monsters come even close to hurting you I'll give them what for."

Abigail smiled a little, nuzzling back.

"Thank you…"

Jon nodded.

"I'll let your pups keep you company… I need to be sure Ponch doesn't wear a hole into the ground."

Jon left Hunter and Melinda to cuddle up with their mother as he rolled over to Ponch.

"Ponch, you're gonna cause an earthquake with all that hopping of yours."

"I can't help it." Ponch muttered. "With how things are I can't stay still."

"Well, you aren't the only one." Jon got him to stop with his tail. "And pacing isn't gonna help anyone."

"Well, what will help anyone?" Ponch asked, eyes narrowed. "Nothing is stopping those… whatever they are, from attacking this place… You heard the leader… our world isn't the same anymore."

"I know… and yeah, seems they'll just attack as they please… but we can protect the ones we love… It's our job." Jon nudged him. "Sure, we're not like the war birds… but we can at least do what we can."

Jon was quiet… giving a small nod.

"Right…" He sighed. "Sorry… guess I'm just on edge."

"I think everyone is."

* * *

Clara was fast asleep now, Homura cuddled up to her with some other machine pups and huminids along with some sheep to keep them warm.

Ben sighed, stroking her head a little with his wing before rolling off. He found Jane by herself, staring at the wall as it were. Ben rolled up to her, touching his wing with hers.

"Hey." he whispered.

He looked to her.

"Hey…"

"Doing okay?"

"Just scared…"

"Yeah… me too… and everyone else…"

"Ben…" Jane rolled over to him, her muzzle rubbing against his. His engine stuttered a little, but he relaxed, nuzzling her.

"Everything will work out some how…"

_Just no one knows when… all we can hope is that the solution comes soon._


	14. Stumbling

The war had seemed like a dream… in fact… it almost felt like it never happened… Though… not to say there were reminders… especially for the machine now mechinds.

THUD!

Clara jumped a bit at the sound. She hurried out of bed, finding Ben slumped on the floor, grumbling to himself as he got up.

"Ugh… freaking legs…" he muttered, dusting himself off. "Nothing like wheels…"

He could walk and as could everyone else… but there would still be moments where things like this happened.

"Oh Papa…." Clara frowned going to his side, bringing her arms around him. "You okay?"

"Just… lost my balance again." Ben brought his arms around her. "Still getting used to this whole thing… I know we asked for this so we could live… it's just hard…"

"I know…" Clara leaned up kissing his chin. "I'm just glad you're safe… But I know it's been hard too… I wish I could help you more…"

"I'll just do what I can… and it's not all bad." Ben picked her up, holding her close. "I can actually hold you now… like how your parents did…"

Clara brought her arms around his neck loosely, nuzzling him. "And I can cuddle up to you as much as I want… You don't have to be careful around me."

"Yeah…" Ben glanced to a reflective surface in the room. He was still not used to seeing himself as he was now… red hair, tanned skin, an outfit that somewhat resembled his paint job and was a farmer outfit too. "Just like you now…"

Clara followed his gaze and smiled a little laying her head on his shoulder. "Yup… Just like us huminids… But not quite either… You're still you… Which I'm glad for…. And I'm sure Jane is." She got a sneaky look in her eyes.

Ben blushed.

"Hah?"

"You know I saw her at the market the other day… She's a mighty beautiful lady now…"

Ben turned redder.

"I-I haven't seen her since the change… been too busy getting used to herding sheep in a new way… not to mention relearning how to fly… Gosh that was weird."

Clara laughed remembering it. "Yeah you landed on some sheep! Softest landing EVER!"

"Lucky for them I'm not metal anymore. That would've been a disaster… that and I'm ten times smaller than what I originally was… that's another thing… a lot of things seem BIG now."

"That's how it's always been for me. Living in a world way bigger than everything else…. And I'm glad I've been able to help you Papa…" She kissed his chin. "I was really worried…"

"Yeah… but I'm getting there… just stumbling a bit is all… Hope Jane has been doing alright too… I know everyone has been stumbling like I have. Seems the only ones who haven't had as much trouble is the forklifts. They seem right at home with limbs."

"Guess it's cause they had their lifts before. They basically just had those lifts transform into arms so they already had some extra strength. It's the ones who were wheel bound who're being given trouble… But it'll go away eventually… And I'll help you too." Clara hugged him glancing back to his reflection. "You know… You're about as tall as my biological dad was."

"Yeah… I think I got his messy hair too-" … Ben smiled a little. "Heh… guess whatever changed us… made me look like him."

Clara smiled a bit nuzzling him. "I like it… It's been nice seeing you both… Still got your smile, but got his messy hair too… And his skin…" She sighed happily. "Papa…"

"My Little Pup…" Ben nuzzled her.

"Always…" Clara giggled. "You're the best father I could've had… I'm really glad we're family… I'm so glad I still got you…"

"And I'm glad I have you…" Ben chuckled. "Now to just get you a mother…"

Clara smirked. "Yeah… Then I can have some siblings?"

Ben went red.

"Erm…."

"I mean you would be a really good dad to them like you were and always have been to me… And I bet JANE would be a great mother." She wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

"Have I mentioned I still haven't seen her since the change?"

Clara gave a little chuckle pulling back a bit so she met his eyes… A bit of a mischievous glint in her own.

"... Good feeling definitely gone."

"Papa~ I think it's time I arranged an AMAZING thing for you called a DATE." She said in a sing song tone.

"Wait what are you-"

Clara jumped down from his arms and grabbed onto him pulling him to the door. "C'mon! We're goin' to go see Jane and you're gonna ask her out like a gentleman!"

"GAH! CLARAAAAA!"

"You'll thank me later when I'm a big sister!"

Clara dragged him all over town till she found her target.

"Delivery!" Clara shoved Ben over to a table outside of honkers.

Ben flopped over the table with a grunt, panting a bit.

"Ugh… so… graceful…" he groaned, hitting his head on the table.

"She's a little spitfire isn't she?" A voice asked as he looked up. There was a young woman around his age, wearing a pale pink sundress and a white hat. She had long brown hair that curled slightly around her shoulders as she looked to him. "Good to see you again master of the Naughty Sheep."

Ben turned bright red.

"J-Jane…?"

Jane giggled. "The one and only."

Ben stood up straight looking her over.

"Machina…"

Jane blushed a bit fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Not too much is it?"

"N-No… you… you look beautiful… just used to seeing you in orange… though you look good in pink too…"

"Thought I'd change it up a little… That and my neighbor decided to give me a bunch of the stuff her daughter didn't need anymore when she moved out… Turns out I'm her size…" She smiled sheepishly. "She's been helping me out a lot with this walking thing… I'm still stumbling sometimes."

"Yeah… I was grateful we kept the clothes Clara's father wore. I fitted right into them… it's all new things… new senses… limbs… still being able to fly for some weird reason… and still having an engine… it's all so odd… yet feels natural too."

Jane nodded in understanding. "And being able to eat the food the huminids do. It's jarring actually feeling hungry for more than just oil and gas right?"

"It really is… Clara wasn't kidding when she said I was missing out on some things like pie."

She laughed. "Oh I agree there. Don't tell anyone… But I ate one of the pies from here all by myself after the change. I couldn't get enough of it!"

Ben laughed.

"Clara had to be sure I didn't eat a pie all by myself since she wanted some too… but it's nice… and despite the gripes I have with this… I don't regret agreeing to this…"

Jane smiled. "I agree… I'm happy like this… While it can get frustrating with some of the changes… I like it too… Being able to still fly but able to just walk around… Not worry about being too strong around our friends who weren't machines… It's amazing… And… Everything feels gigantic now too…"

Ben sat down with her.

"Yeah… something I think we'll get used to… but our descendants will be used to with ease."

"Yeah…" Jane looked up at the sky. "Makes me wonder what the first kids of the new generation will be like… How they'll grow now that they won't be born as pups…"

"I imagine it would be similar to huminids… and even as machines we were the same albeit just different species… I'm sure they'll be taught what they descended from… but will never know what it is like to be one."

"Very true… I'm just wondering I guess… We've been dealing with war for so long… They'll be born to a time of peace… Peace and joy…"

"Hopefully one that will last… war is awful…" Ben extended a hand across the table, holding hers. "It brings nothing but fear and destruction."

"To all it touches…" Jane frowned remembering it all. "I'm just glad it's over… Even with the changes… It's a good change…"

Ben squeezed her hand.

"Life goes on…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Say… are… you busy this week?"

"Nope. Just have an engine check on Tuesday but that's in the morning. I'm free all week." She smiled a curious look in her eyes. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering… would you… like to go on a flight together sometime? Just you and me?"

Jane grinned squeezing his hand. "I would love that!"

Ben smiled, blushing.

"Fantastic."

"Tomorrow sound good?" Jane asked blushing a bit herself.

"Tomorrow would be perfect."

"Wonderful…. Thank you, Ben."

"Anytime… Jane…"

Jane smiled before she glanced behind Ben. "... I think we're being watched."

Ben looked behind him with a raised eyebrow.

Clara was knelt behind a potted plant peering out with a broad grin on her face that turned sheepish when she was spotted. "... Uh… Hi Papa?"

"I asked her on a date."

Clara jumped up and cheered.

"FINALLY! Way to go Papa!"

Jane couldn't help it as she burst out laughing. "Oh gosh! She's bold isn't she?"

"She's the reason I fell flat on the table." Ben smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes I need a push…"

Jane chuckled. "Well I say it worked."

"If need be I can send some sheep after him to get him to propose-" Clara started. (Sick 'er Ben)

"CLARA!" Ben shouted, turning red.

"Whaaaat!?"

"Too. Soon. To. Even. Consider!"

Clara gave an innocent look before it turned positively evil.

"... But I thought you wanted kids someday besides me."

Ben was completely red now… and was basically sinking in his seat with the embarrassment he was undergoing.

_Oh Laws of the world just shoot me now…_

"Well… About time we had a proper time out…" Jane remarked. "We have known each other for awhile... But… Yeah too soon to talk about pups juuust yet."

Ben just kept quiet, hiding his face with his hands.

"...Awww." Both girls remarked.

"He really is cute…"

"Yep… That's my papa."

Ben peaked out a little, still red, but not as red as he was before.

"Sorry…"

"Now why are you sorry?" Jane asked shaking her head. "Not your fault your Naughty Pup here decided to goof around."

"N-Naughty Pup!?"

Ben was quiet before he burst out laughing.

"Yep! Pretty much!"

Jane laughed. "She's learned from your sheep!"

"Hey!" Clara was laughing now too. "I'm not naughty! … I'm devious."

"She's with the Wooley Wrenches…" Ben grabbed Jane's hand, both standing up. "We must flee!"

Ben ran off, Jane in tow.

Clara laughed before giving chase. "Get back here Benjamin Crophopper! I WILL CONVERT YOU!"

"Oh no! She's coming!" Jane laughed.

"Come Jane!" Ben scooped her into his arms. "To the sky!"

Ben hurried towards the runway, building up speed before jumping into the air, soaring off into the sky.

Clara came to a stop panting but grinning as she watched them go.

"Way to go Papa…"


	15. Reinventing

"Well… it's not so bad Jon."

Ponch and Jon were out practicing their flying, trying out new gear that had been developed for them by Lance.

"Having hands is kind of useful ya know?" Ponch landed, walking around a bit. "And for me, I don't need to hop to get around on the ground anymore."

"Yeah no more creating mini earthquakes." Jon smirked as he too came in for a landing stretching a bit. "It's been odd though."

"How's the family?"

"Adjusting, Abigail doing fine still stumbling… The kids… They're running circles around her… Probably how young they are that their change was the easiest."

"Just glad to see them as themselves again." Ponch frowned a little. "They were so sick during the war."

Jon frowned. "Yeah… They were so listless… We were so worried… But after… They just perked back up and were themselves again in no time. They still wrestle and play rough of course… And they've been driving their mother crazy trying to eat as many sweets as they can get."

"Ah the food craze… can't blame them." Ponch sat down, looking at the highway down below. "So odd to see people like huminids running at speeds like cars… then I remember that's what they are."

Jon sat beside him following his gaze. "Yeah and you'd think the punks would cut it out with their antics but nooope. Still need a visit from Mr. Psycho." He elbowed Ponch a bit with a smirk.

Ponch chuckled.

"It puts them in their place… plus…" Ponch eyes the grappling claws that were on Jon's wrists. "They got those to be scared of now."

Jon grinned holding them up. "Oh yeah, they better be glad if I don't catch them. Cause these suckers ain't for show."

"I swear the forklifts are kind of our saviors right now. They figured everything out so quickly, and got a thing to replace your hoists… it's incredible."

"Yeah…" Jon chuckled. "I remember when I showed them to Mel and Hunter they started whining cause they wanted mini grapplers too. They lost their hoists with the change… Hunter wasn't too upset about it but… You remember Mel's favorite game of playing "drag the brother" around."

"Well, she has hands to do that, so she can't complain too much…" Ponch chuckled. "Yeah it's sad to see some things go… but we're adapting is the important thing. We didn't let this thing make us fall over completely… Tumbles, yes, but we're all working together to be strong as ever."

"Yeah… And it's been nice not feeling so sluggish anymore… Even I was starting to feel sick when it finally happened."

"Guess whatever was happening was getting to all of us… I still don't completely understand what happened… I just know whatever did was killing all of us machines…"

"And now we're something else…. Mechanids…" Jon murmured the word still feeling foreign. "Hard to stop referring to myself as a machine…"

"I feel ya… not to mention I can't help but stop in my tracks when I see my reflection."

"... Anymore than you used to?"

"Oh har de har har." Ponch shoved him a little. "You're just jealous of my new looks."

Jon smirked shoving him back. "I'm just fine thanks! I've gotten plenty of radio numbers too you know!"

"Oh ho ho ho." Ponch raised his eyebrows. "Someone's been busy~"

Jon laughed. "Like you haven't!?"

"Guilty as charged." Ponch grinned. "Just looking for the right girl."

"Yeah one to help pass down your insanity." Jon smirked.

"And reason it's crucial you have kids too so you can balance it out."

"Oh I plan to one day… Just need to find the right gal…"

"I'm sure you will. Good looks and good heart go far with the ladies."

"Sure does… Now… I have a question for you my friend…"

"Fire away, partner."

"... You were the one who took that chocolate cake from the breakroom weren't you?"

Ponch grinned.

"For good reasons." He got up, going over to some equipment they had set on the side, picking up a box. He walked back over to Jon, opening to show the aforementioned cake. "We've been working hard, I think we earned this."

Jon chuckled. "I think so too. Let's dig in… To a new life!"

"To a new life!"

They enjoyed their cake and talked…. Until Jon saw a car mechanid go way past the speed limit knocking a few of his fellow mechanids over. "... Partner? I think we got us a runner."

"Duty calls." Ponch got up, taking the skies. "Let's go!"

Jon chased after him. "Right!"

_I can get used to this definitely… Even if punks never change… We'd be out of a job if they did._


	16. Family

He was content where he was. Under a tree with the only girl he loved in his arms… a small bundle in hers. Seemed like only months ago Jericho and Rebecca had confessed and soon found themselves exchanging vows… and now… it was a new start. A family.

"Hard to believe we're parents my love…" Jericho whispered, keeping his wife and child close.

"You and me both…" Rebecca giggled, nuzzling him a little, rocking the baby in her arms. "He's everything I wanted Jericho… he's beautiful."

Jericho smiled, looking at their son. "Not a pup… but he's ours… Our little Clark…"

"Pup or not… I love him Jericho."

Clark yawned a little, cuddling closer to his mother.

Jericho kissed her head.

"And I love him too… I'll… try my best to be a good father… teach him what he needs to know."

"And I'll be sure to help you…" She kissed his cheek. "You're not alone in this Jericho… and you'll without a doubt be a great father…"

"Oh Rebecca.."

"I mean it…" She giggled. "Wonder how the local shepherd is doing."

"Oh… I think he's doing juuuuust fine."

* * *

"Oooo! I can hear my sibling kicking!" Clara squealed, her ear against Jane's bulging stomach.

Jane giggled.

"Yes… and I can feel it too sweetie… lively one in there. I would think I was carrying a pup instead of a mechanid."

Clara giggled closing her eyes listening as she heard another kick. "They really are… Oh I wonder if their a boy or a girl… I can't wait to meet them Mama…"

Jane smiled, stroking Clara's hair.

"Never get tired of hearing that… Glad Ben found me right to be his wife…"

"I am too…" Clara nuzzled her hand sighing happily. "I got both of you now… Mama and Papa…"

"And a little sibling on the way…"

"Yup… I'll be a good big sister… Promise… And I won't let the naughty sheep get 'em either."

"There's a good girl."

"I'm hoooooome!"

Jane smiled.

"Sick 'em."

Clara grinned before sprinting to where Ben was tackling him in a hug. "PAPA!" She squealed.

THUD!

"Gack! Jane! A chibi has got me!"

"Sorry dearie, I swear she was just here a second ago." Jane laughed as Clara cuddled up to her father.

"The baby's been kicking a bunch!"

Ben stood up, holding Clara in his arms as he walked over to Jane.

"Guess they're just as impatient as we are… waited long enough."

"Yep… Hehe that was the most unique proposal I ever got to witness…" Jane giggled recalling.

Clara couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face remembering. "I told ya it would work."

"Well… glad she liked it…"

"Yup…"

Jane shook her head before taking Ben's hand and placing it over her belly as a kick was felt. "See?"

"Any day now…" Ben smiled. "A little mechanid pup…"

Jane smiled kissing his cheek. "A little Crophopper pup."

Ben smiled at the thought. "Yeah…"

"We'll have to start thinking of names soon…"

Clara sighed happily. "A new brother or sister…"

"Well… I was thinking maybe Julie if it's a girl."

"I like that…" Jane smiled. "And… Maybe Declan for a boy?"

"Sounds good to me. Clara?"

"Justin!"

"There, we got some names chosen then."

Jane brought her arms around her husband and daughter sighing happily. "Soon we'll be whole…"

"A new family member…" Clara curled up in Ben's arms keeping close. "I can't wait… I really can't."

"I know sweetie… neither can we."

"Any day now… Then you can spoil them as much as you do the sheep."

"... Oh I plan to."

"I fear for our sanity, Jane."

Jane smirked. "What sanity love?" She kissed Ben's cheek. "We're all mad here."

Ben kissed her cheek. "Point taken."

"Madness is fun!" Clara giggled.

Jane sighed in content. "Indeed… This little one will have a mad but good family… And many naughty sheep."

"... Well they will be Papa's little one. Of course they'll be around the naughty sheep!"

"Can't be helped my friends." Ben smiled. "My family…"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

_Just keeps getting better from here…_


	17. Forever Changing

"Seems things are growing, Madoka."

Homura smiled as she looked down at Propwash Junction, happy to see everyone going about their day like nothing had ever been wrong in the world.

"It would seem so."

Madoka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you miss your old life down there?"

"Sometimes…" Homura sighed. "I chose this though… So this could be possible."

"You did a brave thing Homura… and remember… you're not alone in this."

Homura smiled, looking to the girl.

"Yeah… got a very good friend by my side…" She looked back to the town. "I'm glad to see everyone happy… my family too… seeing this here… and everywhere else makes it all worth it."

"It does… we realize how much of role we play in this ever changing world… we help it move forward… and we help try to keep it at peace."

"Big job."

"Yeah… but we're up to the task."

They both smiled.

"As long as we can bring hope… and keep it alive… it's all worth it in the end."

**The End**


End file.
